The Big Move
by x3fearlessx3
Summary: Twilight with a twist. When Alice Brandon is forced to move to New YOrk, she thinks her life is over. Throw in Jacob Black, the local, irresiable bad boy.The thing is Jacob has a secret. What happens when Alice finds out about that secret? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a story my cousin started and wanted to post. Please give it a chance its her first fanfiction.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER I JUST OWN THE PLOT LINE.**

**FULL SUMMARY: ALICE WAS THE PRINCESS IN THE STATE OF NEW JERSEY, BUT WHEN HER DAD, RICHARD, GET TRANSFERRED TO THE NEW FIRM IN NEW YORK, ALICE'S WORLD COMES CRASHING DOWN. THERE SHE MEETS THE IRRESTIABLE JACOB BLACK AND ALICE IS INSTANTLY DRAWN TO HIM. WHAT SHE DOES KNOW IS THAT JACOB HAS A SECRET AND THAT SECRET COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING.**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. I HATE YOU! This is so unfair. When are we moving? Where are we moving?" I screamed at my father.

"Tomorrow. And we're moving to New York state" Was his reply.

Tomorrow? New York? How could he do this to me!

"Tomorrow? Are you series? You didn't even ask me if it was ok with me!"

"I don't need to ask you. I'm your father. You will go where I tell you to without question."

"Maybe if you get your head out of the books and you pay more attention to me maybe you would understand if you were in my position. Ever since Mom died, it has only been about work for you. It's like I don't exist to you anymore!" I cried.

If he was more involved with my life, maybe he would know that I had just gotten an internship at the biggest fashion industry in New Jersey, which would be a big opportunity for me. Now that were leaving I couldn't go.

"I hope you know I have an internship at the biggest fashion industry in New Jersey. You would know that if you were home more and not always out of state with one of your many mistresses. And now since we're moving to NEW YORK of all places, I can't go because of you! Thanks a lot asshole."

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your father and you will do as I say and that is final!"

"I fucking hate you!" With that I said I stomped off to my room. I couldn't believe him, he a selfish prick.

Yesterday I was the princess of New Jersey. I was on top of the world. And today my whole world came crashing down right on top of me. All because of my stupid ass father! My life will never be the same again.

**What do you think? I know its short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here was the moment that was going to ruin my life. We were leaving New York today. Today starts the day of hell.

"Honey lets go it's time to go." It was like torture to hear those words.

"Let me guess we're going to hell right?"

"Yea was like going to hell get in the car."

"What ever." I said in a snobby way.

After three hours of driving we finally arrived there. It stinks here what the hell.

"Honey get a good night sleep you got school tomorrow."

"Oh great all I need is more torture from this new part of my life."

"You know what it's hard for me to but you're not the only one in this family. Don't you think it was hard for me to? But unless you want to eat or get nice clothes or designer stuff we needed to move here so deal it."

"What ever"

"Alice wake up time for school'

"Shit can't I fucking sleep ever. What the hell."

I arrived at school five minute before the bell rang. As I got out of my yellow Porsche, every eye in the parking lot turned and looked at me. There expressions ranged from surprised to disgust. (Girls mostly because all of the guys turned to look at me like I was the only girl in the world.)

"Oh shit" this was just the parking lot imagine in the hall way. Oh my god do I need a body guard. Hey it is New York.

As I walked into the school, this boy named Justin came behind me and was like "Hey mami"

I just walked away from him ignoring everything else he said and walked in. He obviously didn't like me ignoring him so he followed me then he squeezed my ass. "Oh hell no"

I turned around so quick, he never seen it coming. When I turned around, I grabbed his family jewels.

"Touch me again, and I will be plucking grapes or your case raisins. Got it?"

"Mhmm." was what came out of his mouth. Around us everybody was laughing. I let him go and he fell to the floor. Without looking back, I walked to my locker which was next to a pretty brunette.

"Hi I'm Bella. You must be the new girl, Alice."

"Yea I guess you probably seen the bad side of me"

"Yea I guess I did. So what class do you go to next?"

"Art what about you?"

"Oh I'm going to English."

_Bing Bing_

"Well better get to class."

"Yea ok" she seemed kind of anxious to go to reading class but hey if that's what she likes who am I to judge?

I walked into my Art class and walked up to the teacher. I handed her my slip.

She looked down at the paper then back up at me. "Hello Alice, I'm Miss. Ortiz."

"Hello Miss. Ortiz."

"You may have a seat by…." She looked around to find an available seat. The only one available was next to a Native American boy who looked like he had better things to do than to be in this class.

"Ah.. Ms. Brandon you may have a seat next to Mr. Black. And Mr. Black I would like you to show Ms. Brandon the ropes please."

I walked over to my seat and sat down without looking at my desk partner. Next to me I heard a chair scrap against the floor. I turned around to find Black looking at me.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I just looked at it as if it was some disease.

"Whatever. I'm Alice Brandon."

"Well Alice welcome to your first day of hell."

HE turned back to face the front with no explanation about what he meant. What did he mean? My first day of Hell?

**So what did you think? What was Jacob talking about?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
